


Memories (German)

by Ca110



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friendship, Mass Effect 1, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3, POV Female Character, Relationship(s), Storytelling, thoughts
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ca110/pseuds/Ca110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fröhliche, traurige, schmerzvolle und glorreiche Momente im Leben von Olivia Shepard.</p><p>-PAUSIERT- (zu Gunsten von "Dragons And Other Ones With Fangs"<br/>                    Link English version:<br/>                    http://archiveofourown.org/works/2598068/chapters/5786081<br/>                    Link German version:<br/>                    http://archiveofourown.org/works/2592923/chapters/5773922  )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mass Effect is the creative property of Bioware. I don't earn anything. This storry is just for fun.
> 
> Also, das ist der Prolog, zu einer Geschichte, die ich unbedingt schreiben möchte. Es wird sich um Momente im Leben von Olivia Shepard handeln. Eigentlich war es als kurze Pause von meinem großen Projekt (komplette eigene Geschichte/Buch, Mal schauen was es wird :) ) gedacht, aber ich werde die Geschichte auf jeden Fall fortsetzten, macht wirklich spaß zu schreiben. Es wird also auf jeden Fall mehr kommen. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mit eventuellen ReChtsschReibFehlern leben, bin leider Legastheniker.
> 
> So, aber jetzt aber genug, los geht’s.

Prolog:

Ihr nackter Körper war angenehm weich und warm auf meiner Haut. Ich hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt und nah an mich herangezogen. Das leise, gleichmäßige Atmen Sams, die schlafend neben mir lag, wirkte beruhigend. Ich merkte, wie meine Gedanken, wieder einmal, in die Vergangenheit abdrifteten, in all den Schmerz und den Tod des Reaperkrieges. All die Menschen über dessen Schicksal ich entschieden hatte, die ich nicht retten konnte, die ich getötet hatte. Ich versuchte die Gedanken zu verdrängen, mit irgendetwas Schönem zu ersetzen, aber wie fast immer gelang es mir nicht. Und wieder wurde mir klar wie groß die Opfer, die für den Sieg erbracht wurden, waren. 

Unruhig zog ich meinen Arm unter der Sams Schulter heraus, langsam, ich wollte sie nicht wecken. Ich setzte mich an den Bettrand und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Vergebens. Schließlich, ich wusste nicht wie lange ich so da saß, stand ich auf und schlüpfte in mein großes N7 T-Shirt und bewegte mich hinüber zum Badezimmer. Das leise hydraulische Geräusch, das erklang als die Türe aufging, füllte deutlich im Raum, für einen kurzen Moment. Ich legte die letzten Schritte bis zum Waschbecken zurück und lies mir kaltes Wasser über die Hände laufen und befeuchtet schließlich auch mein Gesicht damit. Langsam hob ich den Kopf um in den Spiegel zu sehen. Mein rötliches, inzwischen langes, Haar war vollkommen verheddert und weit von einer vernünftigen Frisur entfernt. Meine grünen Augen wirkten müde aber trotzdem rastlos. 

Das kalte Wasser hatte es geschafft mich kurz abzulenken, aber ich war schnell wieder in all den Erinnerungen gefangen, all der Schuld, die mich plagte. Ich war so vertieft in all diesem, dass ich nicht hörte wie sich die Tür erneut öffnete. Ich wurde mir erst bewusst, dass ich nicht alleine im Raum war, als sich ein Paar vertraute Arme von hinten um meine Hüfte schlangen. Ich hörte Sams sanfte Stimme in mein Ohr flüstern:

„Wieder schlecht geträumt, Oliv?“.

Ihr Mund war meinem Ohr so nah, dass ich die Wärme ihres Atems spüren konnte.

„Ja“, sagte ich nur leise und mied die Reflektion ihres Blickes im Spiegel, indem ich den Blick senkte.

„Erzähl’s mir“, sagte Sam, während sie mich näher zu sich heranzog. Ich genoss die Wärme und den Halt den er mir gab. 

„Du kennst die Geschichte doch“, sagte ich nur resignierend und mied ihren Blick immer noch.

Sie festigte ihren Griff an meiner Hüfte und drehte mich zu sich um. Ihre rechte Hand wanderte langsam über meinen Arm hinauf zu meinem Kinn. Sanft strich sie darüber und hob meinen Kopf schließlich an um mir in die Augen zu schauen.

„Dann lass mich dir anders helfen“, flüsterte sie und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Sie schafft es immer mich abzulenken, wen sie wollte. So auch dieses Mal. Ich erwiderte den Kuss, dankbar für das Angebot, und zog sie näher zu mir heran. Ich bemerkte wie sie mich langsam in Richtung der Türe und dann weiter zum Bett bugsierte. Ihre Hände hatten ihren Weg unter mein T-Shirt gefunden und lagen jetzt auf meinem Bauch. Ich spürte wie sie langsam damit begann das schwarz-rote Kleidungsstück zurück über meinen Kopf zu schieben. Sobald es zu Boden gefallen war fand ihr Mund zurück auf meinen. Die Kannte des Bettes in meinen Kniekehlen kostete mich das Gleichgewicht und ich kippte nach hinten auf die Matratze. Nur einen Moment später lag sie auf mir und küsste mich wieder, wärmend sie mit ihren Händen meine Arme auf die Matratze drückte. Sie brach den Kuss und arbeitete sich langsam mit ihren Lippen über mein Gesicht zum rechten Ohr. 

„Ich lasse dich vergessen“, flüsterte sie.

Langsam begann sie damit, mit ihren Lippen, ihren Weg zwischen meine Beine zu erschließen. Sie küsste sich Zentimeter um Zentimeter vor. Am Bauchnabel verharrte sie kurz und ich spürte ihre Zunge mit ihm spielen. Als ich ein Wohliges Geräusch von mir gab, konnte ich spüren wie sie begann zu lächeln. Als ihr Mund seine finale Bestimmung erreicht hatte und ich noch ein leises Stöhnen ausgestoßen hatte, spürte ich wie sich ihr Grinsen nur noch verstärkte.  
Sam hatte es wieder geschafft mich abzulenken, aber sie merkte mir wohl an, dass mich immer noch eine gewisse Rastlosigkeit trieb. 

Als sie sich schließlich wieder neben mich legte und mich dicht an sich heranzog, sagte sie leise:

„Erzähl mir schon was dich so beschäftigt“.

Ich blieb stumm und überlegte was ich machen sollte, den Sam hatte die Geschichten schon oft hören müssen. 

„Los jetzt, es tut dir gut“, wiederholte sie sich.

„Das klang ja ganz nach einem Befehl Lieutenant Commander?“, fragte ich skeptisch, „Überschreiten sie nicht ihre Kompetenzen“, ich hatte beabsichtigt es ernst klingen zu lassen, aber ich konnte mir das Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Und schon wieder hatte sie es geschafft mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, ja sogar zu witzeln.

„Ich bekomme wohl langsam den Dreh raus“, sagte sie und küsste mich sanft auf den Mund, „Äh, nein, natürlich nicht Captain“, sagte sie verwaschen ohne den Kuss zu brechen. 

„Ich sollte wohl lieber Joker das Kommando übertragen wenn ich nicht an Bord bin, sonst wird das noch zur Routine“, sagte ich als ich den Kuss brach um Luft zu holen. 

„Olivia, ernsthaft. Morgen haben wir unseren dienstfreien Tag und ich würde gerne schlafen, aber das wird mir nicht gelingen, solange du das nicht auch kannst, also erzähl mir alles was dich belastet“, hörte ich Samantha jetzt in ernsterem Ton sagen.

„Alles?“, fragte ich, nur um sicher zu gehen. Sam wusste was auf sie zukam, sie hatte es schon oft genug hören müssen.

„Ja“.

„Auf Befehl, LC“.

Ich machte es mir bequem auf dem Kissen und zog die Decke über meinen Bauch. Wo sollte ich anfangen? Am sinnvollsten wäre es wohl am Anfang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, dass Sam etwas OOC wirkt, aber sie hat sich in der Zeit nach dem Krieg entwickelt und verändert.


	2. Eden Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edean Prime, das erste Treffen mit Ashley und der Sender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Mass Effect is the creative property of Bioware. I don't earn anything. This storry is just for fun.
> 
> Also hier ist das zweite Kapitel, es spielt auf Edean Prime, ich dachte es wäre ein guter Anfang der Erzählung. Allerdings könnte ich mir vorstellen später auch noch einige Geschichten von Olivs Jugend auf Mindor zu erzählen.
> 
> Viel Spaß

Eden Prime

Nun, der Anfang. Also nicht der Anfang meines Lebens oder meiner Kariere bei der Allianz, sondern der Anfang des Commander Shepard, den die gesamte Galaxie kennt, oder eher dann als sie anfingen mich wahrzunehmen und an mich zu erinnern. Damals war ich noch motiviert, aus Ehrgeiz und Freude an meinem Beruf, nicht weil mir keine andere Wahl blieb. Nun, Admiral Anderson, damals noch Captain, schickte mich damals mit Kaidan und Jenkins auf den Planeten um einen protheanischen Sender zu sichern. Wie sich herausstellen sollte, war das auch das erste Mal, dass wir einen Reaper zu Gesicht bekommen sollten, Sovereign, nur, dass wir es damals noch für ein Geth-Schiff hielten. Also lass mich mit der Landung beginnen, ab diesem Zeitpunkt überschlugen sich die Ereignisse in meinem Leben.

Nihlus, ein Specter des Rates, wurde kurz vor uns abgesetzt und sollte kundschaften, wir würden ihm als Verstärkung folgen. 

„Er kann sich auf uns verlassen, Captain“, sagte ich zu Anderson, bevor wir die Laderampe verließen.

Als wir schließlich auf dem Boden Eden Primes standen, bekam ich einen ersten Eindruck des Schreckens der sich hier abgespielt hatte. Schmerzliche Erinnerungen an die Verluste von Akuze durchzuckten mich. Um mir etwas Sicherheit zu geben, löste ich mein Avanger vom Rücken und hielt es im Anschlag. Wir begannen langsam vorzurücken. Die Umgebung schien sicher zu sein, also schickte ich Jenkins vor. Wie aus dem Nichts, tauchten Drohnen auf und eröffneten das Feuer auf den unvorbereiteten Soldaten. Ich konnte sehen wie nach nur wenigen Schüssen seine Schilde ausfielen und er direkt getroffen wurde. Ich konnte sehen, wie Kaidan geistesgegenwärtig das Feuer auf die Fluggeräte eröffnete. Ich löste meinen Blick von Jenkins und tat das gleiche, der geballten Feuerkraft von zwei Sturmgewehren, hielten die Drohnen nicht lange stand. Schnell kehrte ich zu der Leiche von Jenkins zurück. Ich konnte sehen, wie Kaidan ihm die, immer noch offenen Augen, schloss. 

„Seine Schilde wurden förmlich zerfetzt, er hatte keine Chance“, sagte er und schaute traurig auf Jenkins hinunter.

„Wir kümmern uns um ihn, er verdient ein Begräbnis, aber jetzt brauch ich sie voll konzentriert, Alenko“, antwortet ich auf seinen Blick und versuchte dabei möglichst wenig befehlend zu klingen. 

Jenkins war noch nicht lange an Bord der Normandy, aber ich wusste, dass er und Kaidan sich angefreundet hatten. Jenkins war zwar nicht der erste Soldat, den ich unter meinem Kommando verloren hatte, aber er war der erste der Normandy, leider sollte er nicht der letzte bleiben. 

Kaidan und ich rückten weiter vor, immer wieder kamen uns Drohnen in den Weg, als wir schließlich einen kleinen Abhang erreicht hatten und ich hinunter schaute, hörte ich Schüsse aus der Ferne. Aus Instinkt hob ich das Gewehr wieder in den Anschlag und bereitete mich auf einen weiteren Angriff vor. 

Plötzlich rannte uns eine Soldatin entgegen, sie trug eine weiße Panzerung und wurde, wie vermutet, von Drohnen angegriffen. Hier sah ich Ashley das erste Mal. Nagut, das stimmt nicht ganz, ich hatte sie schon für einige Sekunden im Konferenzraum gesehen. Aber etwas anderes ergriff schnell Besitz von meiner Aufmerksamkeit. Zwei Roboter, es musste Geth sein, ich hatte zwar noch nie welche gesehen, aber sie ähnelten den Bildern, die ich in der Akademie gesehen hatte, frappierend, standen an einer Art Gerät. Ein noch lebendiger Kolonist lag auf der Vorrichtung, plötzlich bohrte sich ein langer Stachel von unten durch die Brust des Mannes und er wurde in die Höhe gerissen. Der Stachel hatte sich offenbar durch sein Herz gebohrt, aber Der Kolonist schien immer noch zu leben. Plötzlich erklangen erneut Schüsse, die Geth hatte uns wohl bemerkt und hatten das Feuer eröffnet. Ich konnte sehen, dass die Soldatin hinter einem Stein in Deckung gegangen war. 

Ich schleuderte eine Singularität zwischen die beiden Roboter um ihr Schilde zu schwächen. Sobald ich sah, dass die Schilde des rechten zu schwanken begannen feuerte ich einige Schüsse auf ihn ab, bis sie schließlich ganz zusammen gebrochen waren. Kaidan, der geistesgegenwärtig genug war, erledigte den ersten mit einem straken Warp-Feld, das kurz nach seinem Einschlag explodierte, da sich der Geth nach dem Ausfall seiner Schilde in der Singularität befand.   
Die Explosion schaffte es, die Schilde des Zweiten Geths zu zerstören und ich konnte sehen wie die Soldatin ihn mit einigen schnellen Schüssen ausschaltete. 

Ich legte den Anstand, der noch zwischen uns bestand schnell zurück und ging auf sie zu.

„Danke für die Hilfe Commander, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das schaffe“, sagte sie. 

Ich weiß bis heute nicht, woher sie wusste, wer ich war, aber ich vermute, sie wurde im Vorfeld der Operation von Anderson informiert. Ohne eine Pause zu machen redete sie weiter:

„Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, vom 212. Haben sie hier das Sagen, Ma'am?“, beendete sie ihren Satz.

„Sind sie verwundet, Williams?“, fragte ich besorgt und musste daran denken wie ihr Schild von einigen Schüssen der Drohne getroffen worden war.

„Ein paar kleinere Schrammen und Verletzungen. Nichts Ernsthaftes. Die Anderen hatten nicht so viel Glück. Wir patrouillierten gerade das Gebiet um die Ausgrabungsstätte, als sie angriffen. Wir haben noch versucht einen Notruf abzusetzen, aber sie haben unsere komplette Kommunikation gekappt. Seit dem kämpfe ich um mein Leben“.

Ich fragte mich, wo sich ihre Einheit befand, aber die Antwort lag eigentlich auf der Hand.

„Machen sie sich keine Vorwürfe, Williams. Sie hätten nichts tun können um sie zu retten“, sagte ich ihr ohne, dass sie gesagt hatte wo ihre Mannschafft war. 

„Jawohl Ma'am. Wir hielten die Stellung wie es ging. Bis die Geth uns überwältigten“.

Kaidan konnte seine Verwunderung über die Geth nicht weiter zurückhalten und begann zu reden:  
„Die Geth haben den Nebel seit zweihundert Jahren nicht mehr verlassen. Warum sind sie jetzt hier?“.

Ashley antwortete ihm:   
„Sie müssen wegen dem Sender gekommen sein. Die Grabungsstätte ist in der Nähe. Gleich hinter der Anhöhe. Er könnte noch da sein“, sie zeigte mit einem gepanzertem Arm in die Richtung.

Ich überlegte kurz, ob wir sie mitnehmen sollten, aber ihre Überlebenschancen waren bei uns dreimal so hoch, wie wenn sie alleine gehen würde und, ich muss zugeben, ich war sofort hingerissen von Williams. 

„Wir könnten ihre Hilfe gebrauchen, Williams“, sagte ich schließlich, denn ich war davon überzeugt, dass noch viel mehr Geth in der Kolonie ihr Unwesen trieben.

„Jawohl Ma'am. Es ist Zeit für eine Revanche“, ihre Motivation stand damals der meinigen in nichts nach.

Wir machten uns weite auf den Weg, denn Sender zu finden. Beim Anblick der berennenden Kolonie, durchzuckten mich schmerzliche Erinnerungen an die Versklavung Mindors. Damals wurde die Kolonie von Batarianischen Sklavenhändlern überfallen und ein Großteil der Bevölkerung wurde getötet oder versklavt. Nur meine kleine Schwester und ich konnten aus dem kleinen Farmerdorf entkommen und überleben, bis Allianz-Truppen uns retteten. Alle anderen Familienmitglieder und der Rest des Dorfes wurden gefangen genommen, die die Wiederstand leisteten vor den Augen der Kinder erschossen. 

Ich selber verpflichtete mich zwei Jahre später, als sich achtzehn geworden war, selber zum Militärdienst, um dazu beizutragen, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal passierte. Meine Schwester blieb zunächst auf der Erde, arbeitet aber inzwischen wieder auf den Kolonien.

Wir hatten den Sender endlich gefunden, er war erstaunlicher Weise aktiv, noch nie zuvor hatte jemand funktionierende protheaner Technologie gefunden, als Ashley ihn interessiert untersuchte. Ich forderte gerade die Exfiltration an, und ertappte mich dabei, wie ich ihr, nun ja, auf den Hinters schaute, als ich bemerkte, dass sie offenbar von einer eine Art Energiefeld erfasst worden war. Ohne lange nachzudenken rannte ich ihr hinterher, inzwischen war sie schon einige Zentimeter in die Luft gehoben worden, und umfasste mit beiden Armen ihren Bauch, um sie so kräftig wie möglich vom Sender wegzustoßen. Ich schaffte es, sie aus dem Wirkungsbereich des Feldes zu schleudern, merkte aber auch selber sofort, wie sich die gesamte Energie auf mich konzentrierte.   
Seltsame, schreckliche, Bilder wurden mir in den Kopf gedrückt. Ein furchtbar stechendes Gefühl, als würden mir fremde Erinnerungen mit einer Nadel in den Kopf eingepflanzt. Die Macht des Senders, übermannte mich und ich verlor das Bewusstsein, noch bevor mich das Energiefeld los lies und ich auf den Boden stürzte.

Als ich meine Augen wieder aufschlug konnte ich sehen, dass ich wieder an Bord der Normandy war, auf der Krankenstation. Und, als wäre das noch nicht schön genug, war das erste was ich hörte, die schöne Stimme von Ashley. Ich war froh, dass ich ihr den Sender erspart hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, es hat euch so weit einigermaßen gefallen, mehr kommt bald. :)


	3. Gespräch unter Freunden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wenn sie 'spring!' sagen, frage ich nur: 'wie hoch?'. Wenn sie mir sagen, dass ich einen Turianer küssen soll, frage ich: 'wohin?'“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Mass Effect is the creative property of Bioware. I don't earn anything. This storry is just for fun.
> 
> Ok, weiter gehts, ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß.

Gespräch unter Freunden

Ich bestieg den Fahrstuhl, wie schon so oft, um in die Shuttlebucht der Normandy zu gelangen. Allerdings hatten sich in den letzten Tagen einige neue Leute dort angesiedelt. Garrus, Tali, Wrex und natürlich auch Ashley. Ich mochte ihre Art, wie sie zwischen `locker und flapsig` und der geborenen Soldatin umschalten konnte.   
Als sich endlich die Türe des Fahrstuhls öffnete und den Weg in den Frachtraum freigaben schaute ich mich sofort nach Ash um, konnte sie aber nicht finden. Also beschloss ich stattdessen zu meinem neuesten turianischen Crewmitglied zu gehen und mich ein wenig mit ihm zu unterhalten. 

„Haben sie viel zu tun, Garrus?“, fragte ich, als sich von hinten an ihn heran trat. 

Er Hantierte an der Kanone des Mako, wandte sich aber auf meine Frage zu mir um.

„Ich kalibriere nur das Hauptgeschützt dieses Panzers“, sagte er und wirkte durchaus erfreut ein Gespräch mit mir zu führen. 

„Schön zu sehen, dass sie sich gleich in die Arbeit stürzen“.

„Ja, ich bin ehrlich gesagt, sehr erfreut darüber, dass sie mir so viel Freiraum lassen, Commander. All diese Regeln und Vorschriften bei C-Sec, das werde ich bestimmt nicht vermissen“.

„Freut mich zu hören, dass ihnen unsere Vorgehensweise gefällt“, ich wusste aber um ehrlich zu sein, nicht genau was ich davon halten sollte, denn der damals amtierende Exekutor, hatte mich vor genau diesem Thema gewarnt. 

Allerdings konnte ich Garrus auch gut verstehen, denn der Freiraum, den der Rat mir als Specter eingeräumt hatte, gefiel mir ebenfalls. Ich wusste zwar, dass ich vor allem diesen Freiraum hatte, da der Rat so wenig wie möglich mit den Geth oder Saren zu tun haben wollte.  
Ich konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, dass Ashley wieder an ihrem Platzt bei den Waffenspinden war. Ich beschloss mich schnell von Garrus zu verabschieden und mich zu ihr zu begeben.

„Weiter machen, Vakarian“, sagte ich zu dem stillen Garrus, er hatte offenbar darauf gewartet, dass ich meinen Gedankengang zu Ende gedacht hatte.

„Shepard“, antwortet er und nickte mir zu, bevor er sich wieder dem Mako zuwandte. 

 

„Skipper“, hörte ich Ashs Stimme zur Begrüßung sagen.

„Ashley“, grüßte ich sie zurück.

„Darf ich sie etwas fragen, Commander?“, ertönte ihre schöne Stimme erneut.

„Natürlich, Williams“.

„Was denken sie über diese Dr. T’Soni?“, Ahs Stimme war skeptisch, aber trotzdem vorsichtig. 

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es nicht genau, aber wenn die Asari Ratsherrin recht behält und es sich bei der zweiten Stimme um die von Matriarchin Benezia handelt, dann ist sie unverzichtbar“, antwortet ich ihr sachlich.

„Was ich meine, Skipper, ist: Trauen sie ihr?“

„Nun ja, Sarens Geth wollten sie töten. Ich denke wir können ihr vertrauen“.

„Ich meine ja nur, all diese Aliens an Bord des modernsten Allianzschiffes. Wir sollten aufpassen, dass das nicht nachhinten losgeht“. 

Ich wusste wo ihre Bedenken lagen, aber ich war mir auch bewusst, dass wir alle Hilfe brauchen würden, die wir bekommen würden.

„Ich denke, wir müssen uns keine Sorgen machen. Wrex, er könnte sich zwar mit Gewalt Zugang zu jedem Bereich des Schiffes verschaffen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er in der Lage wäre verschlüsselte Informationen herunter zu laden. Tali könnte das zwar, aber sie eine Spionin, sie kann ja kaum nein sagen ohne nervös zu werden, geschweige denn zu lügen. Und Liara, genau das Gleiche, sie ist nur eine Archäologin, wenn auch mit über aus starker Biotik“.

Ich holte kurz Luft und setzte meine Erklärung dann fort. 

„Und Garrus, ich vertraue ihm, ganz abgesehen davon, haben sie und der Rat bei der Entwicklung der Normandy geholfen“. 

Ich konnte sehen wie sich Ashs Gesicht senkte, sie wusste offenbar worauf ich hinaus wollte. 

„Warum fragen sie das Gunny? Vertrauen sie Aliens generell nicht, oder ist es mein Urteilsvermögen an dem sie zweifeln?“

„Weder noch Skipper. Wenn sie 'spring!' sagen, frage ich nur: 'wie hoch?'. Wenn sie mir sagen, dass ich einen Turianer küssen soll, frage ich: 'wohin?'“

„Und wenn ich ihnen befehle, jemanden anderen zu küssen“, sagte ich, aber einen Moment später bereute ich es auch schon. 

Ashs Reaktion, überraschte mich allerdings. Sie machte keinerlei Anzeichen der Frage auszuweichen und schaute mir direkt in die Augen.

„Kommt darauf an wen, Skipper“, sagte sie und ihr Tonfall lies keinen Raum zur Interpretation, sie flirtet mit mir. Nun war ich an der Reihe damit, peinlich berührt zu Boden zu starren, während ich nach den passenden Worten suchte.   
Ich war nie ein schüchterner Mensch gewesen, aber Ashley hatte mich einfach so sehr überrascht, dass mir die Worte fehlten.

„Wir reden später weiter, Skipper“, sagte sie und gab mir einen kräftigen Klaps auf die Schulter, der mich wieder aufschaue lies. 

„Sehr gerne, Ashley“.

Ich drehte mich um und marschierte zügig auf den Aufzug zu. Ich musste dringend meine Kopf frei bekommen, denn die Nächste Mission Stand bevor.  
Wir mussten nach Noveria um die Matriarchin zu stellen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel hatte ich zwar schon gestern fertig, aber habe es leider nicht mehr geschafft es nachmittags hochzuladen. Das nächste kommt warscheinlich morgen oder übermorgen.


	4. Virmire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virmire, wie wird sich Olivia entscheiden, egal wie, sie muss mit den Konsequenzen leben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Mass Effect is the creative property of Bioware. I don't earn anything. This storry is just for fun.
> 
> Also gut, hier ist das nächste Kapitel, ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß.

Virmire:

Ich machte einen Schritt aus dem Aufzug heraus und trat wieder in die schön warme Sonne von Virmire. Die Luft war von Rauch erfüllt, und es roch nach Feuer. Sarens Klonanlage hatte schwere Schäden erlitten, aber wir mussten sie zerstören. Mir folgten Liara und Wrex die Treppe auf eine kleine Plattform hinunter. Ich stellte mich an das Geländer und schaute hinunter, als ich ein näher kommendes Gethlandungsschiff sah. Offenbar wollte es zur Bombe, zu Ashley. Schnell griff ich zu meinem Funkgerät und gab einen Funkspruch ab.

„Chief, die Geth schicken Verstärkung“, ich versuchte meine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Sie sind schon hier, Commander. Sie kommen zur Bombe“. 

„Können sie sie zurückhalten bis wir wieder da sind?“, fragte ich.

„Nein, es sind zu viele, ich glaub nicht, dass wir es schaffen. Ich mache die Bombe jetzt scharf“.

„Was tun sie da, Williams“.

„Sicherstellen, dass dieses Ding hochgeht, egal was passiert“.  
Eine kurze Pause trat ein, dann meldete sie sich wieder:  
„Erledigt, holen sie Alenko und dann, nichts wie weg hier“

Plötzlich meldete sich Kaidan über Funk, ich hatte ehrlich gesagt, nicht damit gerechnet, dass er in der Leitung war:  
„Wir können auf uns selber aufpassen, holen sie Williams und verschwinden sie!“, rief er mit empörter Stimme.

Mein Finger wanderte zum Sendeknopf, aber verharrte darüber, ohne ihn zu betätigen. Ich versuchte objektiv zu denken, aber meine Entscheidung stand schon fest, warum sollte ich dann zeit verschwenden. Ich konnte mir auch immer noch nachher sinnvolle Gründe überlegen um mein Handeln mir gegenüber zu rechtfertigen.

„Williams, kontaktieren sie Joker und sagen sie ihm er soll uns bei der Bombe treffen“.

„Ja Commander“, ihre Stimme war niedergeschlagen, für den Moment war es mir aber egal, sie sollte nicht sterben, auch wenn sie sich dadurch mies fühlte, sie konnte mir immer noch später danken, oder mir verzeihen, dachte ich.  
„Ich wünschte nur …“, weiter kam sie nicht, denn Kaidan unterbrach sie.

„Es ist die richtige Entscheidung, und dass wissen sie, Williams“.

„Es tut mir Leid, Kaidan. Ich musste mich entscheiden“, sagte ich, aber ehr aus dem Bedürfnis es für ich einfacher zu machen, meine Schuld, die ich jetzt schon spürte zu lindern.

„Ich verstehe, Commander, es ist OK“, antwortete er mir mit fester Stimme.

Die Tatsache, dass er einen Tod so zu akzeptieren schien, machte meine Schuldgefühle nur noch größer. Er hatte es nicht verdient jetzt zu sterben. Ich merkte wie mir eine Träne aus dem Auge rollte. Ein fester Druck auf meiner Schulter lies mich aufblicken, Liara hatte eine ihrer blauen Hände ausgestreckt und versuchte mir zu helfen, offenbar war ich etwas nach hinten gestrauchelt und hatte es nicht gemerkt.

Ich griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie kurz um mich bei ihr zu bedanken, dann zog ich mein Avanger und führte die Gruppe zurück zum Aufzug. 

Die Türen öffneten sich wieder und vor uns lag der gleiche Teil der Kanalisation wie schon vor etwa fünf Minuten. Es kamen einige Kroganer in Sicht, sie hatten sich wohl hinter den Rohren am Rand des Beckens versteckt. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, feuerte ich einige Schüsse auf den ersten der drei massigen Gestallten ab. Auf die Kugeln schlugen in seine Panzerung ohne nennenswerten Schaden anzurichten. Liara schleudere ein Warpfeld auf den Anführer der Gruppe und es war zu sehen, wie sich seine Panzerung in kleine Stücke zerteilte. 

Schnell warf ich eine Singularität neben ihn und konnte sehen wie er in die Luft angehoben wurde. Ein weiterer starker Stoß biotische Energie traf den schwebenden Kroganer und er wurde hart gegen eine Wand geschleudert. Selbst auf die Entfernung von etwa zwanzig Metern war gut zu hören, wie seine Knochen brachen. 

Inzwischen hatte Wrex die Anderen Kroganer, mit Schüssen aus seiner Schrotflinte in Deckung getrieben. Sie standen direkt neben einer Gasleitung. Ich konnte sehen wie Wrex sie mit einem biotischen Feld zum Zerplatzen brauchte und dann mit seiner Waffe auf die Mündung schoss. Die Explosion schleuderte die übrigen beiden Kroganer aus der Deckung und in Liaras und mein Schussfeld. Ich konnte sehen, wie sie von meiner Singularität angehoben wurden und in der Mitte des Tanks schwebten. Mit einigen gezielten Schüssen auf sie brachten wir den Kampf schnell zu Ende. 

Als wir endlich das große Tor erreichten, dass uns von Ash trennte, löste sich Liara von der Gruppe und betätigte die Steuerung. Langsam hob es sich an und gab uns genügend Platzt um darunter hindurch zu kommen. Ich sah den salarianischen Antriebskern, den wir zur Atombombe umgebaut hatten und dahinter war Ashley zu erkennen. Offenbar war sie am Bein von einer Gethkugel getroffen worden, es quoll ein wenig Blut aus der kaputten Panzerung an ihrer linken Wade.

Ich rannte los um mich zu ihr zu begeben, aber ein Schwall biotischer Energie traf den Boden direkt vor mir. Ich schaute auf und sah Saren, auf einer Art schwebenden Plattform über uns schweben. Ich hechtet hinter die nächste Deckung, einer kleine Kiste und wartete auf eine gute Gelegenheit ihn anzugreifen. Wrex feuerte einige Schüsse auf ihn ab und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. 

Ich nutzte die Chance die sich mir bot und feuerte einige Schüsse aus der Avanger auf ihn ab. Sein Schild begann schwächer zu werden aber lud sich sofort wieder auf. Er sprang mit einem gewagten Sprung von seiner Plattform in das Becken und lief langsam auf mich zu. Ich lehnte mich aus meiner Deckung und feuerte wieder einige Schüsse auf ihn ab, aber seine biotische Barriere, die ihn inzwischen auch noch schütze, lies mein Kugeln nicht hindurch. 

Die Kiste, hinter der ich in Deckung gegangen war, flog auf einmal in die Luft und gab Sarens Weg zu mir frei. Ich konnte sehen wie er auf mich zu kam ohne zu zögern und nach meinem Hals griff. Er hob mich ohne Probleme hoch und trug mich durch das Becken zum nächsten Abgrund. Ich versuchte mit beiden Händen seinen Griff zu lockern, aber es gelang mir nicht im Ansatz. Seine kybernetische Hand war stärker als alles was ich bisher gesehen hatte. Mir wurde schwindelig, vom Blut Mangel im Kopf, in meinen Ohren rauschte es. 

Ich dachte schon, jetzt sterben wir alle zusammen hier auf Virmire im Lichtblitzt der Atombombe, denn weitere Gethverstärkung traf ein und nahm Wrex und Liara unter Feuer. 

Einige Schüsse die Sarens Barriere von hinten trafen lenkten ihn für einen Moment ab und ich konnte mich mit einem kräftigen Schlag in sein Gesicht befreien. Als er mich aus Überraschung losließ, fiel ich auf die Kante des Beckens, ich konnte mich mit etwas Mühe wieder von der Kannte zum Abgrund entfernen und wieder aufstehen. 

In diesem Moment kam die Normandy heran geflogen und feuerte zwei gelenkte Geschosse auf die Geth die Liara und Wrex angriffen. Schnell lief ich hinüber zu Ashley, die immer noch hinter der Bombe in Deckung lag. Saren rannte zurück zu seiner Plattform und schwebte davon, im Moment war es mir aber egal. Ich musste Ashley zur Normandy bringen. 

Schnell half ich ihr auf die Beine. Als sich merkte, dass sie nicht laufen konnte, nahm ich sie mir über die Schultern und trug sie zu der inzwischen offenen Laderampe des Schiffes. 

Als wir im inneren des Laderaums waren, setzte ich sie auf dem Boden ab und half ihr vosichtig auf die Beine, ich wusste, dass sie nicht wollte, dass der Rest der Crew sah, wie sie getragen wurde.

Mit Liaras Hilfe brachte ich sie in den Aufzug. Ich konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie Schmerzen haben musste.  
Jokers Stimme war über die Lautsprecher zu hören:

„Achtung, alle festhalten, es gibt eine ordentliche Druckwelle wen die Bombe explodiert“.

Der Aufzug begann seinen Weg nach oben zu nehmen, als ein gewaltiges Wackeln und Ruckeln durch das Schiff ging. Es war ohne Zweifel, dass die Bombe jetzt Sarens Klonanlage vernichtet hatte. Und Kaidan. 

„Verdammt“, rief ich aus und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Türe des Fahrstuhles.


	5. Nachbesprechung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Missionsauswertung nach Virmire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Mass Effect is the creative property of Bioware. I don't earn anything. This storry is just for fun.
> 
> So, lange Pause, aber jetzt gehts weiter. Viel Spaß :)

Nachbesprechung:

Ich begleitet Ashley von der Krankenstation zum Besprechungsraum zur Missionsauswertung. Keiner von uns sagte ein Wort. Wir liefen die Treppe hinauf ins CIC der Normandy und bogen schließlich in den Besprechungsraum ab. Als ich einen Blick zur Galaxiekarte warf musste ich an mein letztes Gespräch mit Jenkins denken, es hatte zusammen mit Dr. Chakwas hier direkt vor der Türe stattgefunden. Wir betraten den Raum zusammen und nahmen beide unsere Plätze ein. 

Die Stimmung im Raum war entsetzlich niedergeschlagen und deckte sich perfekt mit meiner eignen Sicht der letzten Mission. Verdammt, wir hatten Kaidan verloren. Ich wollte es nicht vollkommen glauben, oder vielmehr mir den wahren Grund für seinen Tod nicht eingestehen. Er war nun nicht mehr unter uns, wegen meiner Gefühle für Ashley, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Er war einer der Soldaten, mit dem ich am längsten gedient hatte, ein Freund. Ich begann mich schon wieder in meinen Gedanken zu verlieren als Ash die immer noch herrschende Stille brach.

„Ich kann nicht Glauben, dass Kaidan weg ist. Mein Gott, wir haben ihn einfach zurück gelassen“, sagte sie, es war das erste Mal, dass sie etwas in meiner Gegenwart sagte, seit wir zurück auf dem Schiff waren.  
Ich war für einen Moment versucht, mich meinem Schmerz hinzugeben, meine Schuld einzugestehen und hoffen, dass sie es verstehen würde, aber dafür war jetzt definitiv nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Dieses Gespräch musste ich zwar mit ihr führen, aber nicht jetzt, nicht vor den anderen. 

„Alenko kannte die Risiken, er war ein guter Soldat. Nur wegen ihm sind wir jetzt hier und können über ihn reden, er hat uns alle und das Schiff gerettet“, brachte ich heraus und hoffte, das ich überzeugend klang. 

„Sie hätten mich zurücklassen sollen, sie wissen das, Commander“, ihr Stimme war voller Vorwurf und Trauer.   
Meine Güte, war sie denn nicht dankbar, dass sie noch am Leben war, wenn sich hier jemand Schuld hatte, dann war ich das. Allerdings konnte ich sie verstehen, die Schuld des Überlebens war mir nur zu gut bekannt. Ich wusste was mir damals nach Mindor geholfen hatte. Ein Marine war zu mir getreten und hatte mir gesagt, nein mich davon überzeugt, dass ich nicht Schuld daran war, dass alle meine Freunde und fast meine komplette Familie tot waren und mein Überleben etwas Gutes war. Ich beschloss also, ihr mit Ehrlichkeit zu antworten, dass die anderen anwesend waren, störte mich nur wenig, jetzt ging es um sie. 

„Es tut mir leid Ash, ich hätte dich niemals zurück lassen können, es ging nicht, du weist das“, ich wollte die Form waren und se siezen, aber ich konnte einfach nicht, all die Emotionen und Erinnerungen die mich durchfluteten, machten es unmöglich. 

„Ich weiß und ich bin Dankbar, aber Kaidan ist wegen mir gestorben, wegen uns“, antwortete sie mir. Ich wusste, dass es egoistisch war und vollkommen unangebracht, aber als sie sprach und das Wort uns benutzte, überkam mich ein Gefühl der Erleichterung. Meine Gefühle beruhten, zumindest zum Teil, auf Gegenseitigkeit. Allerdings bedeutet das auch, dass sie an ihrer Schuld weiter festhalten würde. 

„Hör mir zu, du bist nicht schuld an seinem Tod. Saren und die Geth waren Schuld an Kaidans Ende. Wenn du außer dem noch jemanden brauchst, dann gib sie mir, ich habe die Entscheidung getroffen, ich bin dafür verantwortlich und ich werde mir den Konsequenzen leben“, ich wusste, im Moment, als ich geendet hatte, dass sie protestieren würde, aber ich hatte mir vorgenommen, diese Unterhaltung später zu führen, im privaten. 

„Nein, ich …“, begann Ash, als ich sie unterbrach.

„Nicht jetzt Gunny“, sagte ich und bedeute ihr sich wieder hinzusetzten, denn sie war inzwischen aufgestanden und hatte einige Schritte auf mich zu gemacht. 

Als sie wieder auf ihrem Stuhl saß meldete sich Liara zu Wort.

„Commander“, begann sie zögerlich, „ich würde vorschlagen, dass ich, jetzt wo sie die Nachricht des Senders komplett gesehen haben und den Dechiffrierer haben, mich sie noch ein weiteres Mal sehen zu lassen“.

Ich hob meine Arme zu einer einladen Geste, um ihr zu bedeuten, dass sie sich mit mir verschmelzen konnte. 

 

Die Besprechung war gerade geendet, als sich Joker über Funk meldete. 

„Commander, soll ich sie zum Rat durchstellen?“.

„Ja, sie werden von Sarens Klonfabrik hören wollen, immer hin hat ihr Tipp uns auf darauf aufmerksam gemacht. 

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, dann flackerte der Kommunikationstisch auf und drei Mitglieder des Rates erschienen als Hologramm hinter ihm auf dem Boden. 

„Schön von ihnen zu hören“, sagte die Asari-Ratsherrin und nickte mir zu.

„Ja, es ist schön zu sehen, dass die Mission auf Virmire ein Erfolg war, gute Arbeit Commander“, ergänzte der turianische Ratsherr. 

Ein Erfolg, die Mission war alles andere als ein Erfolg. Ich verspürte das starke Verlangen die Mitglieder des Rates anzuschreien, all meinen Frust heraus zu lassen, aber ich schaffte es gerade noch mich zu beherrschen.

„Bei allem gebotenem Respekt, aber ich halte die Mission nicht für einen Erfolg“, sagte ich sachlich.

„Wir haben soeben ihre Berichte erhalten und ich sehe keinen Grund sie nicht als solches zu sehen, sie haben Sarens Klone vernichtet und das STG-Team gerettet.“, sagte der salarianische Ratsherr. 

„Ich habe einen Mann dort unten verloren“, entgegnete ich empört.

„Das wissen wir und es tut uns leid, aber das ist ein akzeptabler Verlust“, antwortete mir der Salarianer. 

Ich hatte kaum noch die Beherrschung über mich selbst, wenn dieses Gespräch nicht sofort endete, dann würde ich meinen kompletten Frust an diesen, Politik Idioten auslassen. Ich antwortet mit großer Mühe nicht zu schreien.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich halte es für besser, dieses Gespräch jetzt zu beenden“, ich hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als ich die Verbindung trennte. 

„Akzeptale Verluste“, sagte ich leise zu mir selbst, diese Bürokraten konnten es nicht verstehen.

„Fuck“, schrie ich und lies meine Wut an meinem Stuhl aus, indem ich kräftig dagegen trat.


	6. Konfrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Was weist du schon von der Schuld, die ich empfinde?“, fragte sie mich vorwurfsvoll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Mass Effect is the creative property of Bioware. I don't earn anything. This storry is just for fun.

Konfrontation

Ich drehte mich auf die andere Seite um und schaute Sam ins Gesicht, sie hatte mir gespannt zu gehört. 

„Du bist noch wach?“, fragte ich sie, erstaunt, dass sie bei meiner Erzählung nicht eingeschlafen war.

„Natürlich, sagte sie nur und legte einen warmen Arm über meine Hüfte um mich näher zu sich heran zu ziehen, „erzähl weiter“.  
„Das wirst du spätestens morgen bereuen, wenn wir immer noch wach sind“, sagte ich und drückte ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor ich mit meiner Erzählung vorfuhr. 

 

Also, nachdem ich das Gespräch mit dem Rat beendet hatte und der Stuhl sich etwas nach hinten neigte verließ ich den Konferenzraum und machte mich auf den Weg zu Ash. Je schneller wir uns aussprechen konnten, desto besser. Ich lief die Treppe hinunter um zum Aufzug in die Shuttlebucht zu gelangen, als mein Blick das erste Mal auf den nun leeren Platz von Kaidan viel. Die Messe wirkte leer ohne ihn, leblos. Und doch sah man kaum eine Veränderung. Es sahen immer noch Crewmitglieder an den Tischen und Master Sargent Gardner kochte immer noch sein furchtbares Essen, aber trotzdem, er fehlte, ohne ihn war alles so leer.  
Ich wand mich ab und wartete darauf, dass sich die Türe des Aufzuges öffnete.   
Sobald ich die Shuttlebucht betrat, machte Garrus einen Schritt auf mich zu. 

„Was für ein Tag“, sagte er mit trauriger Stimme.

„Ja, es war hart, dort unten, aber das wissen sie ja“, antwortete ich ihm.

„Es tut mir leid um Kaidan, ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass er mich gerne an Bord hatte, mehr als die anderen. Nicht böse gemeint Commander. Und dass alles trotz seiner Vergangenheit mit meinem Volk. Seiner Ausbildung als Biotiker. Er war ein guter Mann“.

„Ja, das war er“, antwortete ich ihm nur und senkte meinen Blick. 

„Ich vermute, sie wollen mit Williams sprechen?“, fragte er mich vorsichtig. Ich nickte zur Antwort, hielt meinen Blick aber gesenkt. 

„Ich hätte das selbe getan“, sagte er bestimmt. Ich wusste nicht ob ich ihm glauben sollte, er war ein Turianer, aber vielleicht hatte ihn die Zeit bei C-Sec ein wenig des militärischen Denkens seines Volkes genommen, oder er wollte nur freundlich sein. Egal was stimmte, allein der Versuch mich aufzumuntern freute mich. 

„Danke Garrus, trotzdem muss es nicht richtig sein“, sagte ich zu ihm und hoffte, dass der Satzteil nicht meine Dankbarkeit überspielte, denn das war ich. 

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt, und trotzdem, es ist entschieden, wir können es nicht mehr ändern, also machen wir das Beste aus der Sache“, antwortet er und fügte mit leiser Stimme hinzu, „Jetzt gehen sie zur ihr und sagen sie ihr, dass sie nichts falsch gemacht hat und sie auch nicht“.

„Danke, Garrus“, sagte ich erneut und machte mich langsam auf den Weg zu Ashley. 

Sie stand an ihrem Tisch und schien ein Sturmgewehr zu reinigen. Ich nährte mich langsam und machte mich bemerkbar, in dem ich mich räusperte.  
Sie reagierte nicht und arbeitete weiter an der Waffe vor ihr. Ich trat langsam an sie heran und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. 

„Ash, wir müssen reden“, sagte ich leise, sie ignorierte mich immer noch. Ich könnte ihr befehlen das Gespräch zu führen, aber das wollte ich nicht. Ich wartete kurz, ob sie ihre Meinung noch änderte, als sie das aber nicht tat, sagte ich:

„Dann hör mir bitte zu“, begann ich, „Was heute passiert ist, ist nicht deine Schuld, es ist auch nicht meine Schuld, nur Saren und die Geth haben Schuld an Kaidans Tod“, ich musste meine gesamte Willenskraft aufbringen um überzeugend zu klingen, hatte aber das Gefühl kläglich zu versagen. 

„Ich will nur, dass du verstehst, warum ich das getan habe, was heute geschehen ist“, setzte ich meine Erklärung fort, „Ich wünschte, wir hätten dieses Gespräch unter andern Umständen, aber ich kann es nicht ändern“, ich legte eine Pause ein um meine nächsten Worte genau abzuwägen. 

Ich stand immer noch hinter ihr, mit meiner Hand auf ihrer Schulter, als sie sich umdrehte. Sie schaute mich mit emotionslosem Gesicht an. 

„Es gibt einen Grund dafür, dass Fraternisierung unter Militärangehörigen der gleichen Einheit, verboten ist, Commander“, sagte sie und schüttelte meine Hand von ihrer Schulter, „Der heutige Tag hat, hat mir das wieder klar gemacht, es tut mir leid, Commander, dass sie heute wegen meinem Versagen diese Entscheidung getroffen haben“, als sie geendet hatte drehte sie sich wieder zum Tisch um und reinigte die Waffe weiter.

Ihre Worte trafen mich wie eine Kugel. Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gesagt?   
„Ash, ich hätte egal wann du mir das gesagt hättest, genau dasselbe getan, denn was ich heute getan habe, war einzig und allein meine Entscheidung, vollkommen egal, was du für mich fühlst oder nicht. Außerdem bist du kein bisschen weniger wert als Kaidan. Es gab dort unten keine richtige Entscheidung“. 

„Darf ich offen sprechen, Commander?“, fragte sie emotionslos. 

„Natürlich“, antwortete ich ihr. 

„Es gab eine Richtige Entscheidung, und das Wäre Alenko gewesen, er hatte einen höheren Rang als ich, diente länger auf der Normandy, er war wertvoller für die Mission“, endete sie.

„Das denkst du wirklich?“, fragte ich sie ungläubig.

„Ja, Ma'am”, antwortet sie mir. 

„Das ist nicht war, du suchst nur einen Grund um die Schuld, die du fühlst, zu rechtfertigen“, antworte ich ihr. 

„Was weist du schon von der Schuld, die ich empfinde?“, fragte sie mich vorwurfsvoll. 

„Mehr als du vielleicht denkst, Ash. Als ich sechzehn war, überfielen Sklavenhändler die Kolonie in der ich aufgewachsen bin, nur meine Schwester und ich konnten entkommen. Alle meine Freunde, Familie und Bekannte, sind entweder während des Angriffes getötet worden oder wurden gefangen genommen. Ich weiß genau, was du fühlst, und ich kann dir sagen, es wird nicht besser, bis du akzeptierst, dass du keine Schuld an den Ereignissen trägst“, ich machte eine Pause um meine Worte auf sie wirken zu lassen, sie drehte sich zwar nicht um, hatte aber immerhin damit aufgehört an der Waffe zu arbeiten. 

„Was glaubst du hätte Kaidan gewollt?“, fragte ich sie.

„Er hätte leben wollen, hätte er die Wahl gehabt“, antwortet sie mir, trotzig.

„Und warum, solltest du nicht dasselbe recht haben?“, fragte ich sie.

„Ich war bereit für ihn zu streben“, antwortete sie mir.

„Und er war bereit, genau dasselbe für dich zu tun. Ja, er war ein guter Mensch und ich werde ihn vermissen, aber absolut genau dasselbe gilt für dich“.

Sie schaute mich immer noch nicht an, doch ich konnte hören wie sie versuchte die Tränen zurück zu halten. Ihre Schultern begannen zu beben und ich legte meine Hand zurück auf ihre Schulter. 

„Ich hoffe du hat verstanden was ich dir sagen wollte. Gib dir nicht die Schuld, niemand hätte verhindern können was heute geschehen ist. Ich habe es damals lange Zeit nicht geschafft, diese Schuld hinter mir zu lassen und das hat mich zerstört. Ich war damals ein vollkommen anderer Mensch, bitte mach nicht denselben Fehler. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, ich bin immer da“.

Ich verstärkte den Druck auf ihrer Schulter um mich zu verabschieden und lies meine Hand schließlich von ihrer Schulter gleiten. Ich drehte mich gerade um, als ich hörte wie sie das Gewahr aus der Hand legte und sich umdrehte. 

„Danke Skipper, ich werde darüber nachdenken“, sagte sie leise.

Ich drehte mich wieder zu ihr, um Ashs Gesicht zu sehen. Ihre Augen waren leicht gerötet und sie schien alle ihre Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen zu müssen um die Tränen nicht fließen zu lassen. 

Ich machte Schnell einen Schritt auf sie zu und umarmte sie, hielt sie fest, es fühlte sich gut an, richtig.


	7. Gedanken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sie war die logische Wahl, denn sie war bei der Bombe, sie war die Richtige Entscheidung, denn ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass die Bombe entschärft wurde.   
> Sie war die logische Wahl, denn ich war näher bei ihr, ich konnte nicht das Risiko eingehen zu spät zu kommen und keinen von beiden zu retten.   
> Sie war die richtige Wahl, denn ich liebte sie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Mass Effect is the creative property of Bioware. I don't earn anything. This storry is just for fun.

Gedanken

Ich saß auf dem Stuhl in meinem Raum, und schrieb gerade den Missionsbericht zu Noveria. Ich merkte, wie meine Gedanken langsam abschweiften. Zu Ash, nach Virmire, zu Kaidan. Ich fragte mich erneut, warum ich Ashley und nicht ihn gerettet hatte, versuchte eine rationale Erklärung zu finden. 

Sie war die logische Wahl, denn sie war bei der Bombe, sie war die Richtige Entscheidung, denn ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass die Bombe entschärft wurde. 

Sie war die logische Wahl, denn ich war näher bei ihr, ich konnte nicht das Risiko eingehen zu spät zu kommen und keinen von beiden zu retten. 

Sie war die richtige Wahl, denn ich liebte sie.  
Der Gedanke war noch nicht zu Ende gedacht, als ich mich dabei ertappte.

Ich bereute es ihn gedacht zu haben, ich hatte das Gefühl, als hätte ich es damit durch das gesamte Schiff geschrien, obwohl ich natürlich wusste, dass niemand ihn hatte hören können. 

Je länger ich versuchte den Gedanken abzuschütteln, desto stärker musste ich daran denken, schließlich gab ich auf und gab mich dem Gedanken hin, versuchte ihn zu analysieren, ihn logisch zu wiederlegen. Aber je länger ich mit ihm spielte, über ihn nachdachte, desto klarer wurde mir, das es stimmte.

Ich liebte sie, ich konnte es nicht ändern. Ich hoffte natürlich, dass sie etwas Ähnliches für mich empfand, aber egal ob sie das tat oder nicht, ich wusste das meine letzte Erklärung für die Entscheidung stimmte. Ich hatte es schon im Moment der Entscheidung gewusst, aber ich wollte es mir nicht eingestehen, denn in einem Punkt hatte Ashley recht, die Vorschriften waren genau deswegen da, um zu verhindern das der CO nicht objektiv blieb. 

Ich weiß nicht wie ich mich entschieden hätte, wen ich nichts für Ash empfände, aber ich weiß auch, dass ich meine Gefühle nicht ändern konnte, und hätte ich gekonnt, hätte ich es nicht gemacht. Genau so wusste ich, dass mir die Vorschriften egal waren, wenn Ash irgendwann meine Gefühle erwidern würde. Ich war schon jetzt nicht mehr objektiv, wenn ich den Vorschriften entsprechen wollte, dann dürfte ich nichts für sie empfinden.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde mir der Kopf platzten, ich musste aus diesem engen Raum heraus und mit jemandem sprechen, vorzüglich mit jemandem, der nicht dem Militär angehörte. Das ließ genau zwei Möglichkeiten. Liara und Tali. Wrex natürlich auch noch und Garrus, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, ich müsste mit einer anderen Frau darüber reden. 

Außerdem, was würde Wrex schon hilfreiches von sich geben. Er war ein guter Krieger und ich sah das Potential eines großen Anführers in ihm, aber das Verhältnis von Kroganern zu Liebe war, nun ja, gestört. 

Ich wusste nicht genau, wen der beiden ich vorziehen sollte, Liara war eigentlich noch ein Kind, ihrer eigenen Aussage nach und Tali, sie war sicherlich lebenserfahrener als Liara, aber sie konnte kein Geheimnis für sich behalten. 

Ich entschloss mich also zu Liara zu gehen, sie war die bessere Wahl, denn das letzte was ich wollte war, dass Gerüchte über das Schiff liefen. Und Tali hatte bei der Missionsbesprechung nach Virmire genug mitbekommen. Nicht dass ich sie nicht leiden konnte, aber wenn es um Tratsch ging, dann war sie ein hoffnungsloser Fall.

Ich stand schließlich auf, nachdem ich den Bericht gespeichert hatte und verlies meinen Raum. Die Messe war wie immer, bis auf die Tatsache, dass Kaidan fehlte, aber zu meinem Erschrecken, hatte ich bereits begonnen, mich daran zu gewöhnt. 

Ich durchquerte die Krankenstation um in Liaras Raum zu kommen, wurde aber von Dr. Chakwas aufgehalten, die mich besorgt anschaute.

Ich schaute ihr ins Gesicht, um ihren Ausdruck zu deuten, wurde aber schnell von ihr unterbrochen, da sie begann, in ihrer „ich bin der Arzt, also mache was ich sage“ Stimme zu mir sprach.

„Wann haben sie das letzte Mal geschlafen Commander?“.

Ich überlegte kurz, bevor ich ihr antwortete. Wann hatte ich das letzte Mal geschlafen. Die Tatsache, dass ich überlegen musste um die Frage zu beantworten, reichte schon um zu wissen, das sich Karin berechtigt Sorgen um mich machte. 

„Ich weiß es nicht mehr, vor Virmire glaube ich“, sagte ich schließlich.

„Das ist nicht gut Commander, wenn sie Probleme mit dem Schlafen haben, sollte sie zu mir kommen“.

„Nein, das ist es nicht, ich hatte einfach viel zu viel zu tun und hatte keine Zeit“, log ich sie an. In Wahrheit, hatte ich jeden Tag genügend Zeit um zu schlafen, aber ich das eine Mal, als ich versucht hatte, war ich nach einer Stunde schweißgebadet wieder aufgewacht. In dem Albtraum, den ich hatte, war ich an Kaidans Stelle auf dem Planeten zurückgeblieben. Im Wachen Zustand, war es zwar das was ich mir wünschte, wenn ich an ihn dachte, aber der Traum war etwas vollkommen anderes. Und um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte einfach zu große Angst mich dem erneut zu stellen. 

„Sie müssen schlafen Commander, sonst sind sie nicht in der Lage dieses Schiff zu kommandieren“, sagte sie, „wenn sie wollen, kann ich ihnen etwas geben, was dabei hilft“.

War ja klar gewesen, das sie es nicht geglaubt hatte, sie kannte Soldaten einfach zu gut. 

„Das wird nicht nötig sein“, antwortete ich ihr.

„Na gut, aber wenn sie reden wollen, dann bin ich hier. Natürlich unter Schweigepflicht“, sagte sie mitfühlend. 

Ich begann zu überlegen, ob ich ihr Angebot annehmen sollte, Liara hatte auf Noveria ihre Mutter getötet, sie brauchte nicht noch mehr belastet werden, von meinen Problemen. 

„Also gut“, sagte ich und setzte mich auf eine der Liegen an der Hinterwand des Raumes.

Sie setzte sich auf die Gegenüberliegende und schaute ich erwartend an. Ich holte tief Luft und überlegte wo ich beginnen sollte.

„Was ist ihr Problem? Egal was, sagen sie es mir“, sagte sie freundlich, „vertrauen sie mir, es wird helfen, wenn sie mit mir reden“.

„Ich …“, ich begann stockte aber nach dem ersten Wort wieder.  
„Ich habe Zweifel an meiner Entscheidung, Kaidan zurück zu lassen“, sagte ich schließlich. Es war zwar nicht das was ich ursprünglich sagen wollte, aber das konnte ich nicht, sie gehörte der Allianz an und hatte daher die Pflicht mein Fehlverhalten zu melden. Ich zweifelte zwar daran, ob sie es wirklich tun würde, aber ich wollte sie nicht in die Zwickmühle bringen. 

„Warum?“, fragte sie mich.

„Ich kann es nur schwer in Worte fassen“, sagte ich.

„Versuchen sie es“.

Mein Kopf begann zu rattern. Ich wollte ehrlich zu ihr sein und ich war es Leid alles mit mir selber auszumachen. Ich beschloss also meinen eben gefasten Vorsatz, ihr nichts über meine Gefühle für Ash zu erzählen, zu brechen und ihr alles zu erzählen.

„Egal, wie ich mir meine Entscheidung rational erklären möchte, ich weiß, dass ich mich nur selber belüge“, sagte ich leise.

„Worüber belügen sie sich selber?“, fragte sie mich.

„Der wahre Grund, warum ich mich für sie entschieden habe …“, sagte ich, ich konnte denn Satz nicht beenden, es fehle mir die Überwindung.

Dr. Chakwas stand auf und setzte sich neben mich.  
„Was ist der Grund?“, fragte sie.

Ich merkte wie mir die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, ich versuchte sie zu unterdrücken, aber sie hatte es schon bemerkt und legte mir einen Arm um die Schulter. 

„Ich liebe sie“, flüsterte ich und schaute zu Boden. Ich merkte wie mir eine Träne über die Wange lief. Die Tatsache, dass ich es laut ausgesprochen hatte, fühlte sich gut an. Ich fühlte mich geborgen in Karins Gegenwart, sicher, wie bei meiner Mutter damals. Ich konnte die übrigen Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und lies sie laufen.

Am Rande meines Bewusstseins registrierte ich, dass die Türe zur Krankenstation sich öffnete und jemand herein trat. Schnell entfernte sie ihren Arm um meine Schulter und drehte sich um. Ich war froh, dass ich mit dem Rücken zur Türe saß.  
Ich hörte wie Dr. Chakwas zu jemandem sprach.  
„Jetzt nicht Ensign, kommen sie später wieder“, sagte sie bestimmt, als sich die Türe wieder geschlossen hatte, legte sie ihren Arm wieder um meine Schulter.

 

Ich musste zustimmen, sie hatte Recht gehabt, ich fühlte mich jetzt tatsächlich etwas erleichtert. Ich war ehrlich gesagt überrascht, dass sie es einfach akzeptiert und nicht über mich geurteilt hatte. Sie hatte gesagt, sie könnte meine Entscheidung verstehen und, dass ich mir nichts vorzuwerfen habe. 

Ich weiß zwar, dass das nicht stimmt, aber ihre Worte hatten trotzdem sehr gut getan.


	8. Udina und der Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Das hier hat ernste politische Auswirkungen, Shepard. Die Menschheit hat durch sie viel gewonnen, aber jetzt werden sie langsam zu einem Problem“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Mass Effect is the creative property of Bioware. I don't earn anything. This storry is just for fun.

Udina und der Rat

Ich war gerade aus der Krankenstation herausgetreten, als Joker mich über Funk rief. 

„Commander, wir sollen uns auf Befehl von Botschafter Udina sofort auf der Citadel melden“.

„O.K., setzten sie Kurs zum nächsten Massenportal“, antwortet ich ihm. Und machte mich auf den Weg ins Cockpit, um bei der Ankunft dabei zu sein.

Auf der Treppe nach oben, kam mir Ash entgegen, sie wirkte fröhlicher, als noch vor einigen Tagen.   
„Hey“, grüßte ich sie und lehnte mich an die Wand, um ihr den Weg frei zu machen. 

„Selber hey, …“, antwortete sie mir freundlich, mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Ich war froh, dass es ihr besser ging. „Hör zu, ich hab mit Dr. Chakwas gesprochen“, fuhr sie fort und stellte sich neben mich an die Wand um die Treppe nicht zu blockieren.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich denken sollte. Hatte Karin ihr erzählt, was ich ihr anvertraut hatte, oder handelte es sich um etwas anderes? Ich beschloss mich unwissend zu stellen.

„Ach ja, was hat sie denn gesagt?“, fragte ich vorsichtig. Ich bemerkte überrascht, wie sie eine ihrer Hände in meine Schob und ihre Finger mit meinen verschränkte. Ihr Mund nährte sich meinem Ohr so nah, dass ich die Wärme ihres Atems spüren konnte.

„Später Skipper, jetzt solltest du zu Joker“, flüsterte sie. 

Ich wusste, dass sie Recht hatte, wie so häufig. Ich zog eine Grimasse, die Ash nur mit dem hochziehen einer Augenbraue kommentierte. Sie zog ihre Hand aus meiner und wandte sich ab, um zum Aufzug zu gelangen. 

Während ich weiter die in Richtung Joker ging, dachte ich erneut an Dr. Chakwas, sie hatte mir versichert alles, was ich ihr erzählt hatte, vertraulich zu behandeln. Ich würde später noch einige Worte mit ihr wechseln müssen. Aber egal, ob sie es getan hatte oder nicht, was sie Ash auch immer erzählt hatte, hatte wohl den, von Karin, gewünschten Effekt gezeigt. 

Ich versuchte die Gedanken für den Moment abzuschütteln und mich auf die Ankunft auf der Citadel zu konzentrieren, Ich fragte mich was Udina von uns wollte. Egal, was es war, es musste wichtig sein.   
Eigentlich wollte ich im Moment schon auf dem Weg nach Ilos sein, um Saren zu verfolgen, oder noch besser, ihm zuvorzukommen und vor ihm an die Röhre zu gelangen. 

Vielleicht wusste der Rat inzwischen, was die Röhre war, aber das hätten sie auch per Fernkonferenz mitteilen können, nein es musste etwas anders sein. Genau so, war es kein Grund uns zurück zurufen, nur um die Flotte, gegen Saren anzuführen, wir könnten uns auf halbem Weg nach Ilos treffen. 

Als Joker das Massenportal von Noveria anflog, war ich endlich bei ihm angekommen und stellte mich neben seinen Pilotensesel. 

„Berit für den Sprung, Commander“, sagte er und ich nickte ihm zum Zeichen, dass ich verstanden hatte, zu. 

Als wir aus dem Massenportalkorridor heraus brachen und sich die Sicht nach außen wieder normalisiert hatte, bot sich uns der schöne Anblick, der Citadel, wie sie aus dem Serpent-Nebel ragte und sich langsam um die eigene Achse drehte. Joker steuerte auf die Allianzdocks am Präsidium zu.   
Als wir in den Luftraum der Citadel eindrangen, meldete sich die Flugkontrolle bei Joker.

„SSV Normandy, sie werden erwartet, ich stelle sie an einen Allianzoperator durch“. 

„Verstanden, Citadel Kontrolle“, antworte Joker. 

Ich schaute aus dem Fenster und konnte, wie immer, meinen Blick nicht von der Destiny Ascension abwenden, das Schiff war so unglaublich groß und imposant. Die Tatsache, dass mehr Feuerkraft als die restliche Asari-Flotte zusammen besaß, und die schiere Größe machten es nicht weniger einschüchternd. 

Inzwischen hatte Joker mit der Allianzkontrolle gesprochen und die Landeerlaubnis eingeholt. Er flog direkt und präzise auf unser Dock zu und schaffte es in einem perfekten Winkel zum Halten zu kommen. 

Ashley bestand darauf, mich zum Rat zu begleiten und ich hatte nichts dagegen, genau genommen, war ich sogar froh mich diesen Bürokraten nicht allein Stellen zu müssen. 

Wir hatten gerade die Ratshalle erreicht und machten unseren Weg zur Spitze des Audienzsteges, als Udina schon damit begann mit mir zu reden. Gut, je schneller wir das hier hinter uns bringen konnten, desto besser.

„Gute Arbeit Shepard, dank ihnen, geht der Rat jetzt endlich wirklich gegen Saren vor“, sagte er

„Der Botschafter hat Recht, wenn Saren dumm genug ist, die Citadel anzugreifen, wie sie meinen, werden wir dort auf ihn warten“, fügte die Asari Ratsherrin hinzu. 

Ich war überrascht, wie hilfsbereit sie sich gaben. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

„Wir stationieren Patrouillen an jedem Massenportal, dass die Citadel mit den Terminus Systemen verbindet“, sagte der turianische Ratsherr in geschäftsmäßigem Ton.

Wie? Mehr wollten sie nicht unternehmen? Das konnte nicht sein.

„Das reicht nicht, was ist mit Ilos, der Röhre? Wie viele Schiffe senden sie aus um dorthin zu gelangen und Saren dort die Stirn zu bieten?“, fragte ich empört.

„Commander, Ilos ist nur vom Mu-Portal zu erreichen, tief in den Terminus Systemen, wenn wir eine Flotte reinschicken, wird es auf Krieg hinauslaufen“, antwortet mir der salarianische Ratsherr. 

Ja und wenn nicht, dann läuft es auch auf Krieg hinaus, dachte ich und zog eine Krimmasse. 

„Commander, wir müssen Diskretion bewahren. Sarens größte Waffe, war Geheimhaltung. Entdeckt ist er keine Gefahr mehr. Es ist vorbei“, versuchte Udine mich zu beruhigen, da er offenbar meine Meinung zudem Thema kannte.

Ich musste doch etwas tun können, denn eines wusste ich genau, ich würde nicht meine Zeit mit Patrouillen an irgendwelchen Massenportalen verschwenden. 

„Lassen sie mich hinfliegen. Die Normandy kann ungedeckt ach Ilos gelangen. Ich kann diskret sein“, sagte ich.

„Auf Virmire, haben sie einen Nuklearkörper gesprengt, das würde ich nicht gerade diskret nennen“, entgegnete mir der turianische Ratsherr. Zorn begann sich in mir zu regen, er klang gerade so, als hätte ich das aus Spaß gemacht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dabei hatte ich von ihm noch das meiste Verständnis für Kaidans Verlust erwartet.

Ich bemerkte, wie Ash neben mir einen Schritt nach vorne machte und ihren Arm hob. Schnell legte ich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und hinderte sie mit der anderen daran ihre Hand weiter in Richtung Rat zu heben. Sie entspannte sich sofort, bei meiner Berührung. Ich ließ meine Hand wieder von ihrer Schulter sinken.

„Wenn Saren die Röhre findet, sind wir alle erledigt“, sagte ich in inzwischen selber in gereiztem Tonfall.

„Botschafter, ich habe das Gefühl, als ob der Commander noch nicht aufgeben will“, sagte der turianische Ratsherr zu Udina. 

„Das hier hat ernste politische Auswirkungen, Shepard. Die Menschheit hat durch sie viel gewonnen, aber jetzt werden sie langsam zu einem Problem“, sagte Udina kalt. Ich konnte nicht anders, als einen Schritt von ihm zurückzudrehten. 

„Sie Mistkerl, sie wollen uns verraten“, fauchte Ashley ihn an. Ich musste wieder die Hand auf ihre Schulter legen um sie zu beruhigen. 

„Reine Taktik, Commander, sie haben ihre Arbeit getan, jetzt lassen sie mich meine machen. Wir haben alle Primärsysteme der Normandy ausgeschaltet. Sie bleiben bis auf weiteres am Boden“.

Nein. Nein, das kann er nicht machen, schrie ich in meinen Gedanken. Ich beherrschte mich soweit, dass ich ihn immer hin nicht anschrie. 

„Das ist ein Fehler, Udina“, entgegnete ich scharf. 

„Ich glaube es wird Zeit, dass sie hier verschwinden, Commander. Das geht’s sie nichts mehr an. Der Rat wird sich darum kümmern. Mit meiner Hilfe selbstverständlich“.

Jetzt war ich an der Reihe einen Schritt auf Udina zuzumachen und eine gefährliche Körperhaltung einzunehmen. Ashley war es dieses Mal, die mich mit einer Hand auf der Schulter bremste. Ich wand mich ab von Udina und dem Rat. Ashley folgte mir und ich spürte, wie sie wieder ihre Hand in meine schob und ihre Finger mit meinen verschränkte.


	9. Erster Kuss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Gib mir etwas Zeit, uns wir schon etwas einfallen“
> 
> „Ja, im Zweifel, sprengen wir einfach noch eine Atombombe, dann werden sie schon zuhören“
> 
> „Ja, danke Williams, das war wirklich hilfreich“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Mass Effect is the creative property of Bioware. I don't earn anything. This storry is just for fun.

Erster Kuss

Ich wusste nicht, wo ich hin sollte. Was ich mit mir anfangen sollte. Nach dem Ashley und ich uns getrennt hatten, sie ging zurück zur Normandy und ich zu Choras Nest.

Ich saß an einem Tisch und nahm einen Schluck aus der Bierflasche, die vor mir auf dem Tisch stand. Wieder ging mir durch den Kopf, dass wir jetzt nichts mehr machen konnten, außer abzuwarten. Ich spürte, wie sich jemand neben mich setzte. Ich hob den Blick um zu erkenne wer es war. Meine Überraschung hätte nicht größer sein können, General Oraka.

„Was machen sie den hier, Shepard?“, sagte er. Ich musste zugeben, dass er in deutlich besserer Verfassung war, als das letzte Mal, als ich ihn gesehen hatte. 

„Was denken sie denn?“, antwortete ich dem Turianer. 

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich werde ihnen jetzt das Gleiche sagen, was sie mir sagten, Commander“, begann er, „Sie sind eine Soldatin, verhalten sie sich wie eine“.

„Es ist Sinnlos“, antwortet ich ihm und nahm noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche.

„Gehen sie zurück auf ihr Schiff, ihre Crew hat es verdient, dass sie dort sind“.

Ich überlegte. Ja, er hatte Recht. Ich sah zwar keinen Sinn darin, oder zumindest keinen Nutzen, aber die Crew verdiente es, das ich an Bord war und nicht in diesem Loch.  
Er hielt mir eine Hand hin und ich nahm sie.

„Danke General“, sagte ich.

„Commander“, nickte er mir zu und lief davon.

Als ich zurück auf der Normandy war, hatte sich meine Stimmung nur wenig geändert. Ich lief von der Luftschleuse hinunter um in mein Quartier zu gelangen, als mein Blick wieder einmal auf Kaidans leeren Platzt viel. 

Sinnlos.

Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr, alles war verbraucht. Wir hatten in der letzten Zeit so viel Schlimmes gesehen, ich konnte nicht mehr. Das schlimmste war aber, ich konnte es nicht zeigen, niemand durfte sehen, dass es mir so ging. Ich hatte das Kommando, ich musste strak sein. 

Ich drehte mich um, Richtung Krankenstation, im inneren konnte ich Dr. Chakwas sehen. Ich lehnte mich an der Wand an und lies mich langsam nach unten gleiten. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich schon so da saß, als ich spürte, dass sich jemand nährte. Mein Blick war gesenkt und ich bereitete mich darauf vor aufzustehen und wieder der Commander zu sein.

„Wie geht’s dir Skipper?“, fragte eine vertraute Stimme. Ich wusste, dass ich sie nicht anlügen musste, nicht konnte. All meine Selbstbeherrschung verließ mich.

„Es ist vorbei“, antwortete ich ihr mit immer noch gesenktem Kopf. Ich spürte wie sie sich neben mich setzte und einen Arm um meine Schulter legte. 

„Ach komm schon, du bist ein Optimist Olivia“, versuchte mich Ash aufzumuntern. Bei dem Klang meine s Vornamen, zuckte ich kurz zusammen. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn benutzt hatte. Ich muss zugeben, es tat mir gut, dass sie da war, aber der Rat, war eine Sackgasse und Udina, er war ein beschränkter Bürokrat.

„Ich habe ihnen die Wahrheit gezeigt und sie wollen mir immer noch nicht glauben“, antwortete ich ihr.

„Ja, Politiker“, sagte sie und gab ein leises Lachen von sich. Ich musste ebenfalls grinsen, sie konnte immer einen Witz machen, egal wie es stand. Ich hob meinen Kopf und schaute ihr ins Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren voller Sorge, die aber zum Teil wich, als sie mein Lächeln sah. 

 

„So lange wir hier untätig rumsitzen, sucht Saren nach der Röhre und wenn er sie findet sind wir alle tot“, sagte ich und senkte meinen Kopf wieder.

„Dann sollten wir nochmal zum Rat gehen, sie überzeugen“, antwortet sie, diesmal wieder ernst. 

„Und was soll das bringen, wir haben es versucht, sie so gut bedrängt, wie es ging. Du warst dabei“.  
Nein, der Rat war definitiv eine Sackgasse. So ging es nicht. Diese Politiker waren keine Hilfe.

„Und das war’s, du gibst auf, läufst davon“, ihre Stimme war ungläubig und es tat weh, sie so zu hören. 

Aber sie hatte Recht, genau das einzige, was wir jetzt machen konnten. Mein Blick senkte sich noch tiefer, ich wusste, sie hatte Recht, Oraka hatte Recht, ich durfte nicht so einfach aufgeben. Aber mir fehlte die Kraft um weiter zu manchen. 

„Gib mir etwas Zeit, uns wir schon etwas einfallen“, antwortet ich ihr, aber glaubte den Worten selber nicht vollständig. 

Ich spürte, wie sie den Griff um meine Schulter verstärkte und ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter legte.  
„Ja, im Zweifel, sprengen wir einfach noch eine Atombombe, dann werden sie schon zuhören“, sagte sie in scherzhaft ernstem Tonfall.

Und schon wieder hatte sie es geschafft, ich musste lächeln.

„Ja, danke Williams, das war wirklich hilfreich“, antwortete ich ihr und wir mussten beide lachen, „Aber diesmal, bist du nicht im Explosionsradius“, setzte ich nach. Einen Moment bereute ich es schon, dass ich es gesagt hatte. Es war sowohl für mich, als auch für sie noch zu früh, Witze über Kaidan zu machen. Ich spürte, wie sie mit der andern Hand an mein Kinn faste und mein Gesicht zu sich her drehte. Ihre Augen hatten ein so schönes Brauen, aber sie waren ernst. 

„Ich will, dass du weißt, ich bin bis zum Ende bei dir“, sagte sie leise. 

Ich spürte wie sie sich langsam nach vorne beugte und ihr Gesicht meinem immer näher kam. Ich drehte mich, so dass ich ihr mehr gegenüber saß und schaute ihr ins Gesicht, in die Augen, auf ihre Wangen und auf ihren Mund, auf ihre schönen, vollen Lippen. 

Als sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter entfernt war, hielt sie inne und schien auf meine Erlaubnis zu warten, weiter zu machen. Ich nickte unmerklich, als Zeichen, das ich einverstanden war. 

Nur wenige Momente später, es fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit, trafen ihre Lippen auf meine. Ich begann gerade damit ihre Hand zu suchen, als Jokers Stimme über die Lautsprecher erklang. 

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich störe, Commander Aber ich eine Nachricht von Captain Anderson für sie“.

Ich löste mich von Ash und verdrehte die Augen, was sie mit einem Grinsen kommentierte. 

„Haben sie uns nachspioniert, Joker?“, fragte ich argwöhnisch. 

„Nein, Commander, ich habe gehört, dass sie wieder auf dem Schiff sind und dachte sie wollen wissen, dass der Captain sie sehen möchte. Er wartet im Flux auf sie, dass ist dieser Club unten in den Zivilbezirken“.

„Danke Joker“, antwortet ich ihm.

„Ich denke wir sollten ihn nicht warten lassen“, sagte Ash neben mir. 

„Ja“, antwortete ich ihr.  
Sie beute sich vor und drückte mir einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund und stad auf. Ich nahm die ausgestreckte an und lies mir von ihr auf die Beine helfen. 

„Danke“, sagte ich, als ich endlich wieder auf den Beinen stand. 

„Für dich immer, Skipper“.


	10. Flug nach Ilos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Mass Effect is the creative property of Bioware. I don't earn anything. This storry is just for fun.
> 
>  
> 
> So, endlich ist auch diese Geschichte wieder am weiter wachsen, ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis zu diesem update, immerhin fast zwei Monate. Aber jetzt habe ich Urlaub, noch fünf Woche und ich hoffe, die Geschichte ein gutes Stück weiter treiben zu können.

Flug nach Ilos

Ich war in meiner Kabine und habe mich auf die Mission vorbereitet. Hauptsächlich habe ich in alten Forschungsberichten über Ilos gelesen, es war mehr oder weniger immer der selbe langweilige Mist geschrieben worden.

Spannender Planet, viele protheanische Ruinen, Erforschungswürdig und noch vieles mehr. Nicht wenig der Texte waren ehr für Liara als für mich geeignet. Resignierend legte ich das Datenpad aus der Hand und lehnte mich in meinem Sessel zurück, als plötzlich die Türglocke erklang. 

"Ja, kommen sie rein", sagte ich in müdem Ton.

Als die Türe sich mit dem hydraulischem Zischen öffnete, stand, wie hätte es anders sein können, Ashley dahinter und war schon dabei herein zu kommen.

"Schön dich zu sehen, Skipper", grüßte sie mich, "bist du sehr beschäftigt?"

Ich verdrehte meine Augen auf den Namen hin.

"Du musst mich nicht so nenne, ich bin jetzt eine Verräterin, Wahrscheinlich sollte ich diese Uniform gar nicht mehr tragen", entgegnete ich ihr grimmig.

"Wir mussten das tun, es gab keinen anderen Weg und hey, für mich wirst du immer der Skipper sein. Oh Captain, mein Captain.", sagte se mit einem lächeln, doch mir war klar, das sie es wirklich ernst meinte. Wenn sie anfing Zitate aus Gedichten zu bringen, dann war es ihr ernst.

"Zuerst Alfred Tennyson, jetzt Walt Whitman? Du steckst voller Überraschungen", antwortete ich ihr und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

"Ich bin nicht die Frau des Wortes, anders Leute können meine Gedanken besser in Worte fassen als ich. Wir sind Meuterer, die mit einem gestohlenem Schlachtschiff in das gefährlichste Systhem der Galaxis fliegen. Betrachten sie uns einfach als die besten und klügsten Menschen", sagte Ashley, offenbar als versuch ihre Gedanken in eigene Worte zu fassen.

Ich konnte mir nicht helfen und prustete los, vor Lachen, es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, dann schloss sie sich mir an.

Als ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, schaute ich ihr wieder ernst in die Augen.

"Ich sage mir immer wieder, dass wir das Richtige tun, allerdings glaube ich mir nicht mehr ganz", meine Stimme hatte jede Fröhlichkeit verloren, die eben noch da gewesen war.

Ash lächelte mich nur an und drückte mir einen zarten Kuss auf die Nase.

"Dann glaub mir, du tust das Richtige. Wir kommen wieder nach Hause. Ich glaube, dass du uns da durch führst. Oh Captain, mein Captain".

"Ist mein Rang alles was du siehst, wenn du mich anschaust?"

"Nein, ich sehe eine tolle leidenschaftliche Frau", antwortete sie, "mit einem tollem Hintern", fügte sie wie beiläufig hinzu.

"Toller Hintern, Ah ja?", antwortete ich ihr, mit einem leichtem Grinsem im Gesicht.

"Es gibt Regel, die uns das untersagen, weist du das? Bist du bereit die Konsequenzen zu tragen?", ihr Ton war so fröhlich, ich hatte sie nur sehr selten so erlebt, "Ich musste mein ganzes Leben lang kämpfen um das zu erreichen was ich habe und ich hatte nicht ein einziges mal das Gefühl, ich hätte es verdient", Ihr Ton war nun auf einmal vollkommen anders, sie war ernst und es standen ihr die Tränen in den Augen.  
"Bei dir fühle ich mich jedoch gut. Oh Captain, mein Captain", jetzt lief eine einzelne Träne über ihre Wange.

Ich beugte mich vor und küsste sie auf die Wange.

"Ich bin bereit, wenn du es bist", flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr.

Ich spürte, wie sie sich ein Stück zurückzog um mir in dei Auge zu schauen. Plötzlich küsste sie mich mit einer Intensität auf den Mund, das ich vor Überraschung aufgeschrien hätte, wäre mein Mund frei gewesen.

Sie bugsierte mich langsam zu meinem Bett, ohne den Kuss zu lösen. Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie klüglich in diesem Moment war. 

Ich spürte, wie sich ihre Hände an meiner Uniform zu schaffen machten. Der Reißverschluss, der die Jacke zusammen hielt, öffnete sich langsam und ich hörte, wie sie mir ins Ohr flüsterte.

"Du glaubst du verdienst diese Uniform nicht mehr, dann sollten wir sie dir vielleicht ausziehen", ihre Stimme war nur noch ein tiefes Gemurmel.

Ich konnte ein erneutes lachen nicht zurück halten. Alle Schuld über Kaidans und Jenkins Tod war wie vergessen. Ich hoffe nur, Kaidan konnte mir vergeben. Ich fühlte mich das erst Mal seit langem wieder lebendig und unbeschwert, trotz der Aufgabe die vor uns stand.  
Das einzige was im Moment zählte, waren nur sie und ich, nichts sonst.

Als wir einige Stunden später neben einander lagen, unser nackten Körper noch heiß, von all der Aktivität, der letzten Nacht, stützte sich Ash auf ihren Ellenbogen und schaute mir ins grinsend ins Gesicht. 

"Nicht Schlecht, das gibt dem Spruch ´zwanzig Liegestützen´ eine ganz andere Bedeutung".

Ich verdrehte nur die Augen und antwortete ihr:

"Du kannst wohl niemals ernst sein?", meine Stimme klang ernster als ich es beabsichtigt hatte.

Nun war sie an der Reihe, die Augen zu verdrehen und zu stöhnen.

"Ach komm schon Oliv, wenn du jetzt nicht lachen kannst, wann dann?", sagte sie in so sarkastischem Tonfall, das wir beide anfiengen lauthals zu lachen. 

"Brücke an Commander Shepard. Wir erreichen in fünf Minuten das Mu-Portal".

Noch nie hat Joker so genervt, das habe ich ihm auch später gesagt.

Ashley setzte sich auf und schwang die Beine über den Bettrand. Ich brauchte ein einige Sekuden, um mich aus dem Laken zu befreien, das sich um meine Beine gewickelt hatte. Als ich endlich neben ihr saß, begann sie wieder zu reden:

"Die Pflicht ruft. Geh, auf ins CIC, Skipper. Ich muss erst noch ...", sie machte eine kurze Pause und deutete mit ihren Händen auf ihren Körper, "die anderen Waffen überprüfen", beendete sie den Satz mit einem Grinsen.

Ich verdrehte nur meine Augen und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund. Danach, wollte ich aufstehen, doch sie hielt mich zurück.

"Hey, Olivia, egal was da unten passieren mag, ich wollte dir noch sagen ...", sie unterbrach sich und schaute mir in die Augen, dann veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck von ernst zu, ich denke hinterhältig trifft es am besten, "Halt, warte, ich sag's dir lieber nicht, wenn du wissen willst, was es ist, dann musst du schon zu mir zurück kommen".

Ich begann wieder zu lachen und belohnte sie mit einem weiterem Kuss. Dann stand ich auf und suchte mein Uniform vom Boden zusammen.

Als ich endlich alle Teile gefunden hatte, und sie angezogen war, machte ich mich auf den Weg hoch ins CIC.


	11. Schwärze

Schwärze

Es waren zwei Monate vergangen, seit die Citadel angegriffen worden war und ich wurde immer noch als der große Held gefiert, als die Frau, die den Krieg beendet hat. Diese Ignoranten Politiker und Generäle wollten einfach nicht auf mich hören, als ich sagte, die Reaper würden kommen.

Aber ich bin Soldatin, also befolgte ich die Befehle, die mir gegeben wurden, von Rat und Allianz. Beide waren sich einig, dass die Geth die Einzige Gefahr waren und setzten mich und die Normandy darauf an, die über den Ratssektor verstreuten Geth zu finden und zu eliminieren. 

Ich war überrascht, wie problemlos alles vor sich ging, die Geth waren ohne die Führung des Reapers nicht in der Lage gewesen ihre Streitmacht zusammen zu halten und so hatten sie sich über die Galaxis verteilt. Die kleinen Gruppen die übrig geblieben waren konnten wir ohne größere Schwierigkeiten ausschalten. 

Wenn sie sich auf irgend einem Planeten versteckten, erledigte der Mako sie, waren sie in eine Einrichtung oder ein Schiff eingedrungen, Machten Garrus, Ashley und ich kurzen Prozess mit ihnen und in den seltenen Fällen, dass sie von ihrem Schiff aus angriffen, brachten sie Jokers Flugkünste zu fall. 

Der Größte Vorteil, den ich darin fand, dass der Rat mir sehr viel Freiheit ließ, war der, dass Ash und ich uns nicht wirklich verstecken mussten. Natürlich machten wir unsere Beziehung nicht öffentlich, aber ich denke, dass zumindest Karin, Liara und Garrus davon wussten, von Jocker wollen wir gar nicht anfangen, aber alle es mehr oder weniger stillschweigend akzeptierten.

Es war schön, ihr so nahe zu sein und auch wenn wir unsere Meinungsverschiedenheiten hatten, klappte auch in diesem Bereich alles gut. Die Tatsache, das die Reaper noch da draußen waren, rückte ein wenig in den Hintergrund, war aber natürlich nicht vergessen.

Ich dachte, sobald die akute Bedrohung durch die Geth beseitigt wäre, würde der Rat sich dem neuem Problem, den Reapern schon annehmen.

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag, wir waren ausgesandt worden um das verschwinden dreier Schiffe in einem Sektor in kurzem Zeitraum zu untersuchen. Der Rat glaubte an weitere Gethaktivität. Ich weis noch, dass Presley an Battarianer glaubte. 

Ich befand mich gerade auf dem Weg ins CIC, als eine starke Erschütterung durch das Schiff lief und sofort sämtliche Hauptenergie ausfiel. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann leuchtete die rötliche Notfallbeleuchtung auf. 

Wider einen Moment später, spürte ich eine Erneute Erschütterung und es explodierte eine Gasleitung über meinem Kopf. Schnell griff ich nach einem Feuerlöscher und begann den Brand zu löschen, nur um von einer Weiteren Erschütterung von den Beinen gerissen zu werden. 

Ich war froh, dass sich schon meine Kampfpanzerung trug. Als ich mich wieder umgedreht hatte, sah ich Ash auf mich zu rennen.

"Was ist los, Ash?", fragte ich sie.

"Die Normandy wird angegriffen, wir müssen das Schiff verlassen", antwortete sie mir gehetzt.

"Was ist mit Joker?", fragte ich, "ist er bereit die Normandy aufzugeben?".

"Du kennst ihn, er ist immer noch im Cockpit".

Eine weitere Explosion, irgend wo weiter oben im Schiff erschütterte den Boden. 

"Ich werde ihn holen gehen", sagte ich und warf ihr den Feuerlöscher zu.

"Gut, ich komme mit".

Selbst jetzt war sie so Starrköpfig wie immer. Aber dieses Mal, würde sie nicht mitkommen, sie würde das Schiff verlassen und zwar auf dem schnellsten Weg.

"Nein, kommst du nicht, du gehst mit der Crew jetzt in die Rettungskapseln und verschwindest von hier".

Ich konnte förmlich sehen, wie sie mich anschreien wollte, protestieren wollte, aber sie schaffte es sich auf einen Satz zu beschränken.

"Nein, ich lasse dich nicht allein". 

"Das war ein Befehl, Gunny", antwortete ich ihr.

Sie nickte und ich wand mich zum gehen. Als ich an ihr vorbei ging, packte sie mich am Arm und drehte mich zu ihr. Sie küsste mich verzweifelt auf den Mund.

"Pass auf dich auf", flüsterte sie. Ich hatte Schwierigkeiten sie bei all dem Lärm um uns herum zu verstehen.

"Du auch", antwortete ich ihr und machte mich auf den Weg zum Cockpit.

Als ich die Treppe hochging setzte ich meinen Helm auf und versuchte mir vorzustellen, was ich auf der anderen Seite der Türe finden würde. Das was ich fand, als sich die Türe öffnete, war weit von allem entfernt was ich gedacht hatte. 

Ich fand mich im CIC wieder, alles war still, doch ich merkte sofort, das etwas nicht stimmte. Offenbar war die künstliche Schwerkraft ausgefallen, also magnetisierte ich meine Stiefel. Als ich einen Blick nach oben warf, stellte ich erschrocken fest, dass die gesamte Decke des CICs fehlte und den Blick direkt in den Weltraum freigab. Erst jetzt, wurde mir klar, dass die Normandy vollkommen verloren war.

Ich setzte mich langsam in Bewegung um zu Joker zu gelangen. Die Arbeitsplätze im CIC waren vollkommen zerstört, die Monitore ausgefallen und Sessel flogen schwerelos durch die Gegend, nur noch von ihrer Verkabelung an Ort und Stelle gehalten. 

Als ich endlich das Cockpit erreicht hatte, war auf einmal wieder Schwerkraft vorhanden. Joker trug eine Atemmaske, also ging davon aus, das auch hier keine Atmosphäre vorhanden war. 

"Kommen sie Joker, wir müssen hier weg", rief ich ihm zu, als hinter ihm Stand.

"Nein, ich kann sie retten. Ich lasse mein Baby nicht im Stich".

Noch so ein Starrkopf, dachte ich mir genervt.

Ich sah, wie das fremde Schiff, es sah aus, wie ein großer Felsbrocken, wieder auf uns zu kam und einen weiteren Angriff startete.   
Die Erschütterung, die durch das Schiff lief, war so gewaltig, das es ein Teil des CICs abriss und es davon flog.   
Ich wusste nicht, ob die Normandy den nächsten Angriff überleben würde.

"Wir haben keine Zeit zu diskutieren", sagte ich und packte ihn am Arm.

Offenbar etwas zu fest, denn er schrie auf, ich glaube, ich habe ihm damals den Arm gebrochen. Ohne viel sanfter zu werden schleifte ich ihn zur Rettungskapsel im Cockpit und bugsierte ihn hinein. 

Ich sah, erschrocken, dass das Schiff wieder kam und sich auf den vielleicht letzten Angriff vorbereitete. Noch während mein Kopf nach hinten gewandt war, explodierte eine Stromleitung vor mir und riss mich vom Eingang der Kapsel weg. Offenbar war die künstliche Schwerkraft jetzt auch hier ausgefallen, den ich musste mich an einer Kante festhalten. 

Eine Weitere Explosion riss mich los und ich schaffte es gerade noch, den Knopf zu drücken um dei Kapsel abzuschießen. Ich wurde hart gegen eine Kante hinter mir geschleudert und ich hörte ein lautes Zischen vom hintern Teil meiner Rüstung. 

Als ich schließlich in den Weltraum hinaus geschleudert wurde hatte ich den Platzt um zu sehen, was an der Panzerung zerstört worden war. Zu meinem Entsetzten, stellte ich fest, dass es ein Sauerstoffschlauch war, der sich vom Helm gelöst hatte und jetzt meine gesamte Luftreserve ins All blas. 

Ich versuchte einige Male, den Schlauch wieder anzubringen, merkte aber schnell, dass es sinnlos war, da die Halterung abgebrochen war. Also gab ich den Kampf auf, ich war erstaunt, wie ruhig ich den Tod akzeptieren konnte. Ich schaute mich um und sah die Rettungskapseln davon fliegen. Am Rande meines Sichtfeldes, explodierten die Reste der Normandy und begannen ihren Sturz in Richtung Planeten.

Ich drehte mich wieder zurück und schaute hinunter auf den schönen blauen Planeten. Die Tag-Nacht-Grenze leuchtete in einem hellem rosa. Ich merkte, dass die Luft immer dünner wurde ich langsam an die Grenze meines Bewusstseins kam. Immerhin, würde ich friedlich sterben, dachte ich und gab mich der einfallenden Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit hin. ich wusste, das ich ersticken würde und dann vom Gravitationsfeld des Planeten erfasst und in der Atmosphäre verglühen würde, fals der Hitzeschild der Rüstung fehlerhaft war. Wenn nicht, dann würde ich nur zu Brei zerschlagen werden, wenn ich auf der Oberfläche aufschlug.


	12. Erwachen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Mass Effect is the creative property of Bioware. I don't earn anything. This storry is just for fun.

Erwachen:

Ich merkte, wie langsam das Gefühl in meine Glieder zurückkehrte, wie ich wieder zu hören zu riechen und fühlen begann. Es fühlte sich an, wie das Erwachen aus einem traumlosem Schlaf und doch fühlte ich mich unausgeruht und müde. 

Ich war verwirrt, meine letzte Erinnerung war, dass ich hilflos in meiner Kampfrüstung im All geschwebt war und schließlich aus Sauerstoffmangel das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. 

Ich war mir sehr sicher, dass das kein Traum gewesen war und doch war das mein erster Gedanke, bevor ich die Augen aufschlug. 

Eine Stimme rief meinen Namen, es war eine Frau, die Stimme kam mir bekannt vor, aber ich wusste nicht, warum. Ah, ich erinnerte mich doch an einen Traum. 

Ich war auf einer Art Tisch gelegen und zwei Menschen waren um mich herum gestanden und hatten offensichtlich an mir gearbeitet. Aber bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, driftetet ich wieder in Dunkelheit ab. 

Ja, die Stimme, die meinen Namen rief, war die der Frau, die in meinem Traum gewesen war. Aber das würde bedeuten, dass ich entweder immer noch träumte oder, dass es kein Traum gewesen war.

Die Neugier siegte und ich schlug meine Augen auf, ich befand mich in einem steril aussehendem Raum. 

"Shepard, wachen sie auf", sagte die Stimme zu mir.

Ich setzte mich langsam auf und merkte, dass ich auf dem Tisch aus meinem Traum, oder eben auch nicht, saß und eine Uniform zu tragen schien. Das erste, was mir auffiel war, dass es auf jeden Fall keine Allianzuniform war, da der Stoff viel zu weich und zu geschmeidig war. 

Ich schaute an mir hinunter und stellte fest, dass ein mir nur zu gut bekanntes Emblem auf dem Shirt aufgenäht war. Cerberus.

"Shepard, sie müssen aufstehen. Diese Einrichtung wird angegriffen". 

Ich leistete der Anweisung folge und stand auf. Ich schaute mich suchend im Raum um.

"Da drüben im Schrank befindet sich ihre Rüstung", sagte die Stimme.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte, dass die unbekannte Frau offenbar immer wusste wo ich war. Aber natürlich tat ich was sie wollte. 

Zu meiner Überraschung fand ich auch noch eine Predator im Schrank und nahm sie auch an mich. Allerdings stellte ich fest, das kein Thermomagazin eingelegt war. 

Ich weis nicht, ob von all dem Folgendem wirklich noch einmal berichten will. Ich war noch nie in meinem Leben so verwirrt und schockiert gewesen, wie an diesem Tag und es fällt mir immer noch schwer, mich daran zu erinnern und nicht die selbe Hilflosigkeit und Angst zu spüren, wie ich es damals tat.

Aber ich möchte hier natürlich sagen, dass ich dem Unbekanntem natürlich dankbar bin, dass er mich zurückgeholt hat. Es war sicherlich einer der besten Sachen die Cerberus je gemacht hat.


End file.
